We Met At A Party
by awriterofstories
Summary: His eyes were possibly the prettiest she'd ever seen. But what was his name? And why the heck was he hiding in the kitchen? Oneshot.


"Why did I let you drag me here, again?" Annabeth shouted to her friend, Piper.

The music pounded around them so loudly they found it hard to hear each other. Piper, Annabeth's best friend, had convinced her to come a party one of Piper's classmates was throwing while his parents were out of state. Currently, there were beer cans strewed everywhere, drunken and high teenagers passed out on the floor, and at least six couples playing tonsil hockey with each other on couches, chairs, or any other places they could find. Not exactly Annabeth's definition of a fun Friday night.

"Because you never get out," Piper yelled back. "Seriously, all you ever do is sit around and read old romance novels. Have you ever went on a date?"

"Of course I have!" said Annabeth defensively.

"Uh huh," Piper was unconvinced. "Anyways, like I said, you need to get out more, meet new people, stuff like that. And speaking of meeting new people: did you know that Luke Castellan has been staring at you all evening?"

Luke Castellan was one of the "hot" boys from Piper's school. He had it all: good grades, a fancy car, lots of money-his family was one of the wealthiest in the state-Norwegian good looks, you name it. That he had taken interest in her was something in itself. Many girls vied and clamored for Luke's attention, but he rarely gave it. He was rather inclusive for someone so popular. But Annabeth really didn't feel gratified. Although he wasn't a playboy, he had a distastefully arrogant air around him. Like the world was just barely good enough for him. Annabeth hated people like that.

"Piper!" they were interrupted as Jason, Piper's boyfriend, appeared at their side. Jason was typical flyboy jock: blond hair, blue eyes, big muscles and tattoo on his left deltoid.

"Babe, come on! The music's good; let's dance!" said Jason, tugging on Piper's arm.

Piper looked immediately to her friend, but Annabeth shooed her off.

"I'll be fine," she assured Piper. "Go have fun with your boyfriend."

"Alright," said Piper reluctantly, "but you make sure you at least dance with _one _cute guy tonight!"

"I'll try," Annabeth laughed.

As Piper ran off, Annabeth felt eyes on her. She looked up and from across the room, Luke Castellan was staring at her with hungry expression. She swallowed and looked away. After a few minutes, she looked up again. He was still staring.

Annabeth got up off the couch she was sitting on and half-walked, half-ran to the kitchen. When she was out of Luke's line of sight, she heaved a sigh of relief. That guy gave her the creeps. The kitchen was rather huge: it had an island in the center of the floor, the stove and oven in one corner, and some enormous walk-in pantries lined against the walls. Even still, the kitchen had plenty of space left.

"Well, hello. Are you hiding too?" she was startled by the sound of a masculine voice coming from behind her.

As Annabeth whirled around, she saw one of the prettiest pair of eyes she had ever seen. They were a striking shade of green. Annabeth had never seen such a tone of green. She decided they were sea-green. The rest of the guy's face wasn't bad either. He was one of those "tall, dark, and handsome" types. His hair was so black it looked slightly bluish as the light hit. His skin was tanned. Not sunburned, like the red and flakey sunburns she had seen on some people when they stayed out in the sun too long; no, it was a nice bronze color which seemed to suit his slightly Grecian features. He had surprisingly white teeth, which he showed off when he flashed her a wide smile.

"What?" she asked stupidly, mentally slapping herself.

"I said, are you hiding too?" he repeated, smiling at her amusedly.

"Uh, yeah," said Annabeth, "from Luke Castellan. He kept staring at me. Why are you hiding?"

"Because I don't want my ex-girlfriend to find me. She kind of…psychotic."

She laughed. "What does she look like?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "She has red hair and green eyes. She also has some freckles. Her name's Rachel."

Annabeth stilled. "Rachel Dare?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he looked up in surprise. "Do you know her?"

Oh, Annabeth knew Rachel Dare, alright. How could she not? From the first day of junior high, when Annabeth had moved to California, Rachel had seemed hell-bent on making her life miserable. She was mainly the reason Annabeth's social life was so pathetic.

"You could say that," Annabeth said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. It must have showed, because he averted his eyes and stared guiltily at the floor. Annabeth immediately felt bad.

"I know this probably hard for you to believe, but there was a time when Rachel wasn't so…bitchy, I guess you could say. She was actually a nice person."

"You're right," said Annabeth.

He looked at her in surprise.

"I do find that hard to believe," she smirked.

He smiled awkwardly and looked at the ground again. "Well, it doesn't really matter anymore. I broke up with her, and that's that. I only came to the party because another friend of mine invited me. I didn't know she was here too. I've sort of just holed up here and hoping she doesn't find me."

"So you're scared of meeting your ex?" Annabeth teased. "Very manly of you."

"Shut up," he said, smiling in embarrassment at the floor, "I not scared. I just don't want to deal with her right now. She can be…a handful, at times."

"That's an understatement," Annabeth retorted.

He looked at the ground again, a small blush creeping up his neck. Annabeth felt guilty again. It wasn't his fault Rachel was so mean. He really seemed like a nice guy, too.

"Look, I'm sorry," Annabeth apologized, "It's not your fault about Rachel. She is who she is."

He looked up and softly smiled at her. Annabeth's breath hitched. She was dumbstruck by how enchanting his eyes were.

_No wonder Rachel went after him, _she thought.

"Hey, do want to dance?" he broke her daydream.

"Uh, yeah! Sure!" she said enthusiastically.

"I'm Percy, by the way," he offered as he took her hand.

"Annabeth," she replied.

They twirled around the room. There weren't many people in the room, and the music was more than loud enough for them to pace to. As they danced, Annabeth got the feeling this scene was exactly like out of a movie. All they needed now was a cheesy kiss. Except maybe she wouldn't mind it being cheesy.

They stopped dancing. Percy's eyes were serious, dark, and piercing as they peered into her. She swallowed nervously.

"I'm going to kiss you, now," he said calmly.

She smiled slightly. "What's stopping you?"

"Nothing," said Percy, and then pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was long, and deep, and perfect. And also her first. After minute, he pulled back.

"You kiss like you've had plenty of experience," she quipped.

"You kiss like that was your first time," he retorted. As he stared at her face, his eyes widened comically. He cursed. "That was your first time, wasn't it? I'm sorry, I should have asked."

"Didn't see me stopping you, did you?" She replied cheekily. She tapped her chin like she was deep in thought. "It did seem somewhat lacking, though. I might need a few more." Annabeth grinned mischievously up at him.

"Well, whatever keeps the little lady happy," he returned before kissing her again.

_**~END~**_

* * *

**Hey guys, what's up? I had to write this for English today for creative writing, so I thought: hmm. I change the names and descriptions a bit, add a few hundred words, and voila! You get one of those pointless, useless, fluffy, cheesy romantic oneshots we all love. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm working on the next chapter of _The Immortal Changed, _for anyone that's interested in that story. I'll have that up soon, just give me a little time. I do online school, so I don't have a lot of free time to write fanfiction. **


End file.
